Red Legion
'Red Legion '''is a notorious mercenary gang that was led by former alliance operative, Commander Ely Dominic Anderson. The mercenary band is known for negotiations gone bad, ruthless training, and it's draft for colonies near their station in the Terminus Systems. The Red Legion is one of the few mercenary bands to allow any species in it's ranks. The Red Legion has multiple space stations, several of them near Omega. The largest and capital of the Red Legion is the ''Manifest Destiny, named after the belief that the United States would extend into the west, and because the Red Legion wish to expand across the entire galaxy, and become a dominant military. History Government The Legion uses a strict system of military discipline, and consider themselves a "Sovereign Military". They are strictly socialist and communistic, every violation of their laws is executed or imprisoned, never to be released. The mercenaries are more of a country then a large gang, controlling multiple systems and worlds. Having been recognized unofficially as a nation of it's own, the Alliance and Citadel hardly ever interfere, fearing a devastating war from the endless supply of legionnaires, and most importantly, General Rouqe's Black Legion. All decisions are made by the three Force General's, John Rouqe Anderson, Buidemia Roloa, and Estesha Anya Worril and the Commodore, Ely Dominic Anderson. The commanders listen to troops and foresee their needs, they bring up the problems to the Commodore, he makes the final decision and enforces it. Most laws are for the good of the colonies and Legion, and almost none are for foreigners, who have no rights in the Red Legion's systems. Because of this, Citadel Races are banned from entering the Legion systems. Former commanders or rulers of a conquered or recruited race or people are often given titles within the Red Legion leadership, such as Supreme Commander of the Uumakan Gorg Shag Veselkhol, who earned his leadership many years before the Red Legion began conscripting the Uumakan, and gave aid to the Red Legion against revolting uumakan tribes. Although communist, life is said to be mostly fair, and the Commodore tries to be so, but maintain his power through communism, with some democratic views. Military Legionnaire Army The Red Legion's army, commonly referred to as the Legionnaire Army, is a massive military branch of considerable strength and size. It is the largest branch in the Red Legion, led by three Task Generals. The Legionnaire Army is nearly equal in size to the Alliance Military, this incredible feat accomplished by raiding worlds, conscripting multiple species(Even the entire Uumakan race), and the drafting of mentally and physically fit males, while females are only drafted in times of need, other wise they are merely free to join. The Legionnaire Army is trained in martial arts, from jujitsu to boxing, and for five years recruits train on hostile worlds, advanced training space stations, and to prove their strength, a final mission to hunt down an important individual of any corporation, of either the Alliance, Citadel Defense Fleet, or smaller mercenary bands. The Legionnaires are currently led by Uvnek Ruolog, Ugar, and Gregor Malek. All three of the generals were once part of the original Red Legion, when it was a small mercenary band. The generals are known for their ferocity and cunning. Navy The Red Legion's Navy is also of impressive size, and is led by seven High Admirals, who are never in the same room, or even system, as each other. The Navy is composed of over seven thousand vessels, from high jacked Batarian ships to the Dreadnought Krieger. '' The Navy's personnel are all exceptional engineers, martial artists(To a lesser extent of the marines or army), and tacticians. The Red Legion Navy, often referred to as the Maroon, is one of the best equipped war machines in existence, and poses much threat to the Citadel and Alliance, whether it be ship to ship combat, or orbital bombardment from the unknown number of dreadnoughts the Maroon possesses. The Maroon is capable of a total invasion of multiple planets, total protection of the ''Manifest Destiny, and all out war against another fleet, and maintain all three of these at the same time. The most impressive ship in the arsenal is the previously stated Krieger, a ship hijacked from the powerful Ermerk Empire, and re-outfitted to fit the needs of a capital ship. Krieger is an exceptionally powerful and large Dreadnought, and it dwarfs even the asari Ascension. Law Enforcement The Red Legion law enforcement is said to be one of the most crude areas of the Red Legion's standards. The reason for this is that police brutality is not within the Red's(The common slang for Officers) standards. Offenders of major crimes are shown no mercy, and the police will do anything to maintain a strict dominance over the civilian population. As the Red's are given no restrictions beyond human rights(Excluding many freedoms), the Red Legion academy is known for it's booked cadet schools, filled to the next century with volunteers who wish to have no restraints in the world. However, it;s training is nearly as rigorous, and in some Academies greater, as the Red Legion Army's basic training. The Red Legion Police Academy, Detective Agency, and The Red Legion Counter Insurgent and Protective Services Agency(RCIPSA) are esteemed for their work as officers of the law, despite darker kept secrets. The average agency recruit is trained for several years, the duration of the training depending on the cadet and his capabilities. Currently, Red Legion Police is under the influence of former Alliance sniper and Red Legion army colonel, Director Edward Von Hubert, who is a highly respected human within the Red Legion, and co-founder of Taticus Operations. The Red's keep a strict uniform policy of Red, with a white secondary color. There are cases of higher ranking individuals having black secondary colors, and others completely red, albeit darker and similar to Legionnaire grunts and non-commissioned officers. Special Forces The Red Legion Special Forces, known as the Centurioans, are the elite of the Red Legion, trained for an extra six months even if they had seen action, Centurians were the cunning force of military tacticians supporting the Red Legion Army. They are trained for high risk operations where conventional units are unlikely to succeed. The director of the Red Legion Special Forces Command is Commander Varrek, a former turian general who's knowledge of tatics is esteemed, and his bravery is admired throughout Red Legion space. Black Legion The Black Legion is the elite of the elite, and those serving under it must have at lest five years of service and meet every single qualification test at one hundred percent. The Black Legion's missions are relatively unknown, and full details are only revealed to the highest of officers and soldiers within the Black Legion itself For anyone serving in the Black Legion, speaking of the groups details is punishable by death, no matter the person. The only time one is allowed to speak of the Black Legion is bluntly, and only to be spoken by name, details are strictly classified. Taticus Operations The Taticus Operations was founded by Buidemia Roloa and Edward Hubert. The Asari created the Taticus Operations as an assassin group for those of stealthy approach and dark backgrounds. A political indifference within the Red Legion, the Taticus Operations are feared for their many sleeper agents, most within the citadel and even the Red Legion itself. Taticus Operations acts much like an Intelligence Agency with deadlier goals and darker secrets. Operators are never revealed to the public unless retired; Laws state, however, that an agent must not be revealed until three years after death or retirement. Puteulanus INMERSABILIS The Puteulanus INMERSABILIS, commonly referred to as blue, and meaning Blue Invincible in Latin, are a small force within the Red Legion Military. Made up of only five hundred or more individuals, the Blues are feared for their deadly efficiency in all arts of war. Inmersabilis soldiers are trained from their youth to be the ultimate killing machine, and only Asari, Humans, and Drell are accepted in the ranks, aside from a few exceptions such as Grand Sergeant Tern and Captain Miloa Reinousa. These soldiers are used primarily as Shock Troopers due to their juggernaut like state, and are known to be extremely hard to kill. They are also the youngest force within the Red Legion, founded seven years after the Black Legion, and ten years after the Red Legion itself. Primarily dressed in blue and light blue green heavy armor, the Inmersabilis is a force not to be underestimated, despite it's small size. The Puteulanus could be compared to the real-world Green Beret, the United Sates Army Special Forces; Comparing them to russian special purpose forces(Spetznaz) or Delta Force would not be terribly inaccurate. Expansion Colonization The Red Legion has colonized a total of two hundred and two planets, from moons orbiting gas giants, to earth-sized utopias. Whether the worlds are populated by known races or newly discovered civilizations, the Red Legion's effort in colonization is never halted once a suitable world has been located. Out of over two hundred worlds, only twelve have ever had life, and seven held sentient, with six of those holding sapient species. With each planet drafted, the Red Legion has created a way of pulling the species into their government; Threaten them with total annihilation and extinction. However, this normally fails to work on the entire populous, and war is always inevitable. The Red Legion, not counting the Manifest Destiny, the military, or other space stations, has a total population of eighteen-billion, with twelve percent(2,160,000,000) of the population coming from Dola'ok, the second and largest planet taken by the Red Legion. Six percent(1,080,000,000) comes from the first colony, Char'leng. The smallest colony, Hulok, consists of only nine hundred(.000005%). Char'Leng is remarkably stable, and seems to be influenced more by the Cold Union than the Red Legion, while Dola'ok is heavily influenced by it's founders. Despite being a powerful military, the Red Legion insures the survival of all species during war with a civilization, to ensure the same thing does not happen as it did with many of the Uumaken worlds, where only ten species from the original home world still survive, including the Uumaken. Although first efforts and peace making is left to the Red Legion, colonization, after it's safety is ensured, is normally left to the civilian population, but they are funded an enormous amount of credits, although advertising the colony for growth is left to a city council or government. War Effort The Red Legion War Effort is it's primary cause, unlike other "nations", gangs, and mercenary bands throughout the Terminus Systems, where gangs like Eclipse or the Blue Suns focus on earning credits in any way, such as drug dealing and body guarding. Because of this, the Red legion has become one of the largest military powers in the known galaxy, surpassing the Batarian Hegemony and even the Alliance, Asari, and Salarians. Surprisingly, they are on par with the Turians, and because of this, a huge threat to Galactic stability. The most surprising ordeal is that they managed to form an incredibly powerful fleet and army from just a small group of mercenaries. The Red Legion owes much of this to the Ummaken and Ermerk Rebels, who have increased the Red Legion's army count by twenty percent, and the Ermerk have managed to forward the Legion's technology dramatically. The military doctrine does not come at a price however, for three large rebellions have emerged from the Red Legion, they include the incredibly destructive Defense of Genesis, the Arians, and the biggest threat, the Cold Union. Dealing with the rebellions has dealt heavy blows to the Red Legion, but it manages to stand a powerful and highly feared military. Despite the complications, the Red Legion still stands proud, with over thirty percent of the population belonging to some form of Red Legion military. With over 13 billion armed servicemen, the Red Legion is prepared for all forms of war. Economy An independent and highly organized economy, the Red Legion Economy is the weakest piece of Red Legion government, but manages on trade with other non-legionnaire corporations and governments. The economy has no real comparison to any other sovereign or united state, and it's power in the economic world is questionable; Even if the Red Legion allows trade with Omega and other terminus strongholds. It is, however, a different story within the Red Legion, where trade flourishes and independent companies thrive in a separate economy. Still based on credits, any man would be able to live outside of the Red Legion, if allowed, or in colonies trading with the communist nation. The Red Legion remains dominant in the Terminus systems, but like most of it's methods, the nation of the Legionnaire's would not succeed in Citadel Space. Trivia *The Red Legion is based off China, the USSR, and North Korea, all of which were or are communistic nations. The Legion is partially based off of the United States, the United Kingdom, and Israel. ﻿ Category:Mercenaries Category:Gangs Category:Military Category:Dominatus Universum Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot